Spiral Hearts
by sleepers4u
Summary: "WITH THE SPIRAL ON MY BACK AND THE SPIRAL IN MY HEART, I WILL USE MY FIST TO PUNCH THROUGH THAT FALSE WALL YOU CALL A HEART!" A minor cross-over with Gurren Lugann.


**New fic. still don't own Naruto; DANM! Please read and review.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**jutsu**

**"buuji/summoning talking"**

_**'buuji/summoning thinking'**_

...

Ch.1 NEVER GIVE UP!

...

"_Remember kinsman, __the tomorrow we're trying to grab for ourselves is not the tomorrow you set up for us; it's the tomorrow that we chose for ourselves, a tomorrow that we chose out of all the infinite universes_. _With the spiral on our back and the spiral in our heart, we will FIGHT!_"

_Excerpt from an Uzumaki_

Naruto read it and read it again, over and over. He couldn't believe it he had a family, a clan. This blond hair tan skin with cerulean blue eyes knuckleheaded of a boy could not comprehend it. Earlier he asks Iruka-sensei why he bothers teaching all that boring history. Because ninjas don't need to know history to kickass. Then Iruka-sensei yell at him telling him that was stupid and shove a history book at him and saying that he might find something _interesting_ in it. _And_ then Iruka-sensei told him to write at least one paragraph of what he find interesting. They try to stare down each other until Naruto relent because Iruka-sensei says that if he did then he would buy ramen for Naruto.

So when he got home he flip through the book until he hit upon the page about the once allies of the village. One of them was the Uzumaki's from the former hidden village Uzushigakure that was destroyed. Naruto was nearly heartbroken by that but he read the excerpt and taken it to heart.

"I will cousin, I will." He whispers.

He read once again and closes the book.

…

(One week later)

He failed. After three times he failed again. He couldn't do that stupid **Bushin(clone)**. For that, he won't pass the genin exam. But that's not even half of it. Even though he fails Mizuki said there was a makeup test he could do. He should have gotten suspicious by that, he failed the genin test three times he should have known about any makeup test by now. But he'll take anything he can get. The test was to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Hokage building and learn a jutsu from, then meet Mizuki out of the woods. It sounds easy enough, how come he never heard of it before.

….

He sneaks in late at night and grab the scroll. But was caught by Hokage-jiji. He defeated jiji by using his greatest jutsu against perverts; his **Oiroke no Jutsu(sexy jutsu)**! Which was kind of pathetic in his opinion. He ran to the forest as quickly as he could. Once he enters the woods, he put down the scroll and starts looking. The first jutsu he saw was the **Kage Bushin(shadow clone)**. It doesn't look too hard, all he had to do was split his chakra equally; right? Even though the** bushin jutsu **isn't his best. He practice for an hour until he finally got down. Then Iruka-sensei show up. He demand Naruto's explanation of why did he steal the **forbidden scroll of sealing**. Naruto told him that it was a makeup test so that he could pass and become a genin. Iruka quickly relies it was Mizuki the whole time that set it up. Then all of a suddenly a hail of kunai shot forward. Iruka push Naruto out of the way so that he wouldn't get hurt. Then Mizuki show up. Iruka told Naruto not give the scroll to Mizuki.

Then Mizuki told Naruto what happen twelve years ago. Iruka tries to yell Mizuki to stop but Mizuki told Naruto anyways. There was a special rule for Naruto. The rule was that nobody was allow to talk about Naruto being the Kyuubi no Yoko. Naruto have the face of disbelief, that's why everybody hates him. It gets even worse, the fox was the one to destroy the village and kill Iruka's parents. He ran away. Before he can run, Mizuki threw a large shuriken at him. Iruka shielded him with his back. Then Iruka told him that they just the same, that they were both lonely and they try to do what they can to get attention. Then Naruto ran. Soon they quickly ran after him.

….

Mizuki caught him but it was Iruka instead of Naruto. Mizuki caught him but it was Iruka instead of Naruto. Naruto was hiding next to a tree nearby. Mizuki and Iruka argue for a while and Naruto over heard that Mizuki saying that Iruka hates the fox. Iruka admit that he does hate the fox but Naruto was not the fox and he acknowledges Nauto as a person. Mizuki didn't care and was about to finish Iruka off and then out of a suddenly Naruto head-butts Mizuki away.

….

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as his eyes were shadow.

"OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Idiot! Run away Naruto, you shouldn't have come out!" Iruka said to Naruto in a panic tone.

"HA, I'LL KILL SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN ONE SHOT!" Mizuki laugh at Naruto.

"Try it and I'll return it over a thousand time!" Naruto said to Mizuki.

He form a seal and yell out. "**Kage Bushin**!"

Suddenly there was many Naruto surrounded them. Then they all attack Mizuki.

Mizuki was shock that the demon can do something like this, but it won't work. Once all the clone defeated Mizuki they poof into smoke. Naruto laugh and Iruka smirk. All of a sudden, a hail of kunai shot out of nowhere. Naruto shielded Iruka like Iruka did before.

Mizuki was on a brench and laugh. "Did you think you can defeat me like that! All I had to do was make a **bushin** and escape!"

And everything went black for Naruto.

….

_Do you want to give up?_

No.

_Then why are you here? Get up!_

…..

(Play "Libera Me" from hell)

Suddenly Naruto explode with energy.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto yell as brillent bright energy gather around him.

"YOU WHO DARE TO TOUCH ONE OF MY PERIOUCE PEOPLE!"

"YOU WHO KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN, YOU WHO CAN NOT MOVE FOREWARD, YOU WHO CAN NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I MUST GO THROUGH FOR THIS, I WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"WITH THE SPIRAL ON MY BACK AND THE SPIRAL IN MY HEART, I WILL USE MY FIST TO PUNCH THROUGH THAT FALSE WALL YOU CALL A HEART!" Naruto yell out and rush Mizuki.

As chakra gather to his fist into a brillent vibrate blue color circleing into a tight ball he punch Mizuki.

"**RASENKEN! (SPIRALING FIST!)**"

Mizuki was sent spiraling back with that attack and into the trees.

(end Libera)

Naruto chuckle and said. "Heh, I think I over did it."

Iruka smirk gesture Naruto over. Naruto did and came over.

"Congratulation Nauto, you pass." Iruka said as he put his own forehead protector on Naruto.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yell out as he hug Iruka.

Iruka chuckle. Then Naruto look down at his jumpsuit. It was in terrible shape as there was many holes from the hail of kunai from earlier.

"Nooooo!" Naruto cried out at the state of his jumpsuit.

Iruka just laugh out loud.


End file.
